Our Tomorrow (Chapter 4)
by Hyo98
Summary: ME U Identitas Taeyong perlahan mulai terjawab, masalah demi masalah membuat Luhan semakin dalam jatuh ke pelukan Taeyong. Begitu juga dengan perasahaannya pada Sehun, Luhan telah mengubahnya menjadi sebuah kebencian.


**CHAPTER** **4**

"Tolong satu gelas lagi…" sahutnya cukup keras. Berusaha mengalahkan suara musik yang mendominasi saat itu. Sehun mabuk di disebuah bar yang sering ia datangi. Total, kini sudah gelas kelima dan dia masih memesan satu gelas lagi.

Seorang Oh Sehun yang selalu _cool_ , berpikir dewasa dan bertingkah brutal kini berubah menjadi seorang yang pengecut, tak bisa berpikir jernih, dan tak tahu tentang apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri. Ia jadi kacau saat melihat Luhan sudah bersama orang lain. Orang yang tidak mungkin ia kalahkan sekarang. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak bisa menyerahkan gadis seperti Luhan berada di tangan yang kurang tepat. Seorang seperti Lee Taeyong, cukup berbahaya untuk gadis polos sepertinya.

"Oh Sehun~" Sebuah seruan mengalun panjang dan cukup bersemangat. Siapa lagi jika bukan Miranda Kerr. Bercanda. Miranda Kerr hanya sebuah sebutan yang biasa Chanyeol katakan untuk memanggilnya. Identitas aslinya adalah…

"Baek, pergilah!" Byun Baekhyun. Dia teman sepermainan Sehun jika ia bosan, aturan mereka berteman cukup sederhana. Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama jika mereka ingin dan pasti hubungan itu saling menguntungkan.

"Aku punya kabar buruk dan sangat buruk. Kau mau dengar yang mana dulu?" Baekhyun menyentuh wajah Sehun yang masih berbekas luka.

"Lepas! Aku tidak mau dengar apapun."

"Ouhh, sayang sekali. Baiklah, aku pikir kau tidak peduli lagi dengan Luhan."

"Tunggu! Bagaimana kau mengenal Luhan?"

Jackpot. Sehun memang selalu bermain dengan wanita satu ini, tapi satu hal yang tak ia sangka adalah Byun Baekhyun juga teman dekat Luhan sejak kecil dan sampai sekarang kedua mama mereka bekerja di tempat yang sama. Apapun yang menyangkut Luhan, Baekhyun ahlinya.

"Kabar buruk?"

"Luhan dijodohkan dengan seseorang."

"Sangat buruknya?"

"Orang itu adalah si brengsek Lee Taeyong. Ahh, aku merasa kasian dengannya. Kau tahu, kedua orang tuanya akan bercerai. Kudengar Papa Hanbin sedang sakit. Parahnya lagi, calon menantunya seorang gangster. Keluarga yang sempurna dan anak yang sempurna harus ternodai dengan si brengsek satu itu. Woahh! Otakku benar-benar ingin meledak."

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya, percuma kau katakan itu padaku." Baekhyun menatap Sehun bingung. Lalu tersenyum imut di depannya.

"Aku yakin berita terakhir ini kau tidak akan pernah tahu…"

"Apa lagi?"

"Beri aku nomor telfon Chanyeol dulu-" Sehun mengumpat kasar. Tak pernah ia menyerah untuk mendapatkan nomor telfon Chanyeol.

" _Omo!_ Thank You." Baekhyun memberikan _wing_ imutnya khusus untuk Sehun, dia telah memberikan nomor telefon beserta alamat dan akun SNS miliknya. Bagi Baekhyun, ini disebut sebuah anugerah.

"Jadi…. Tadi aku bertemu mereka di mall, aku dengar Taeyong akan ke rumah Luhan malam ini untuk mengerjakan tugas."

"Hanya itu?" Baekhyun tahu Sehun akan mengatakan hal itu jadi ia menambahkan fakta besar lainnya.

"Aku juga dengar Papa Hanbin sedang ada di Jepang dan mamanya dengan ibuku harus mengurus sesuatu di Busan. Jadi, bisa disimpulkan apa yang akan terjadi malam ini."

"Kau yakin mereka tidak akan pulang malam ini?" Baekhyun kembali memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Aku mengatakan ini sebenarnya ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk menyelamatkan temanku. _Ya!_ Pergilah ke rumah Luhan sekarang…"

Sehun belum beranjak dari kursinya, ia masih berpikir tentang kata-kata Baekhyun yang mengalun sangat cepat.

"Bacalah!"

Sebuah pesan yang membuat Sehun melangkah untuk pergi dari bar.

"Permisi… Apa kau yang akan membayar?"

"Aku tidak memesan apapun." Baekhyun kemudian melihat berapa gelas yang dipesan Oh Sehun sebelum pergi. Dia memilih minuman paling mahal disini.

" _YA_! OH SEHUN! BAYARLAH DULU SEBELUM PERGI !" Suara melengking Baekhyun berhasil mengalahkan audio yang sekarang berdentum kencang. Pelayan bar masih menunggunya untuk memberikan uang.

"Jadi… Berapa semuanya?"

"6 juta?!" Baekhyun ambruk di tempat. Ia tak sanggup untuk menggesek kartu kreditnya hanya untuk minuman yang dipesan Sehun. Kenapa harganya bahkan lebih mahal dari bajunya.

"Bisa dicicil?"

Di tengah perjalanannya menuju rumah Luhan, Sehun mendapat sebuah panggilan penting. Panggilan dari seseorang yang sudah lama tak ia dengar suaranya.

"Iya, ayah?"

"Pulang sekarang!" Sehun membanting setirnya. Ayah Sehun datang ke Korea tanpa memberi kabar padanya lebih dulu. Sudah pasti ia tahu sesuatu tentangnya. Sehun mengumpat sambil menyesali waktu yang tidak tepat untuknya pergi.

.

.

.

.

 **Pukul 21.15**

Lampu depan mati, lampu tengah mati, hanya bersisa lampu kamar atas. Di sebuah ruangan yang amat lebar, mereka masih berkutat menulis laporan. Taeyong bertugas untuk mengetik di komputer milik Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan membaca sumber buku yang sudah di pilih Taeyong.

"Tolong baca bab 4, 2 halaman setelahnya." Luhan membuka buku yang ia pegang. Membaca kalimat yang sudah Taeyong beri warna berbeda.

"Bagaimana dia bisa menghafal isi dari buku-buku ini. Terbuat dari apa otaknya, Ya ampun…" sejak tadi hanya itulah yang bisa Luhan gambarkan dari sosok genius Lee Taeyong. Dia bahkan tak memiliki suatu keburukan sedikitpun. Baginya, dari ujung rambut sampai kaki, tak ada cacat sedikitpun.

Luhan menguap kembali, disaat ia masih membaca paragraf yang ditandai. Taeyong menoleh ke arahnya. Luhan terlihat lelah sekali. Jelas saja, seharian ini mereka berputar keliling mall.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menyelesaikanya." Mata Luhan kembali membuka lebar.

"Tidak! Aku masih kuat."

"Baiklah… Selesaikan ini lalu tidur."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tidur disini?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan seorang sepertimu disini sendiri." Luhan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Memang aku kenapa? Kau lebih baik pulang, untuk apa disini…" Luhan mulai berpikir macam-macam pada Taeyong kali ini. Tapi, orang yang dicurigainya benar-benar tak mengerti situasi Luhan.

"Tidak. Aku Akan tidur dibawah nanti…" Taeyong kembali mengetik. Beberapa saat kemudian dia menyimpan file-nya di _flasdisk_.

Luhan sedang merapikan buku yang berserakan di depannya. Mengikuti langkah Taeyong turun sambil membawakannya selimut. Namun, kesialan kembali mengutuk rumah Luhan. Listrik rumahnya mengalami kerusakan disaat yang tidak tepat. Luhan memberikan selimutnya pada Taeyong "Pakai ini." Taeyong hanya memandang Luhan datar.

"Kau sungguh membiarkanku tidur dibawah?"

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" Kata Luhan lalu kembali masuk kedalam, menuju kamar mandi dengan tenang. Taeyong masih membawa selimutnya dan berdiam di ujung pintu.

30 menit berlalu, Luhan keluar dari kamar mandinya dan mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah. Betapa terkejutnya Luhan saat tahu Taeyong berbaring nyaman di ranjangnya sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur di bawah, penyakitku bisa kambuh nanti. Ah, aku akan mandi kalau begitu…" Taeyong melewati Luhan memperlihatkan barisan gigi rapinya seraya melangkah ke kamar mandi.

" _Ya!_ Taeyong- _ah_ ! Kau gila?! Aku tidak mau, aku akan tidur di bawah."

"Eihh, apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku tidak akan bermacam-macam denganmu, jangan tidur dibawah kau bisa masuk angin nanti." Bunyi shower telah menutup rapat batas suara untuk Luhan berkicau. Luhan bergerak mengambil ponselnya untuk bertanya pada Mama Jaejong tentang penyakit Taeyong. Percuma saja ia berteriak di depan pintu, Taeyong tidak akan dengar.

 ** _Mama Jaejong : Iya, dia punya asma. Dia tidak bisa tidur di tempat yang gelap dan sempit. Tapi, darimana kau bisa tahu?_**

Luhan terhenyak seketika. Ia pikir Taeyong berbohong untuk memanfaatkannya. Dia meletakkan ponselnya dan mencoba percaya dengannya. Kesan pertama yang membuat Luhan jatuh hati pada Taeyong adalah kebaikan dan kehangatannya. Baginya, itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya percaya jika Taeyong orang yang baik.

Dari dalam kamar mandi, Taeyong berteriak untuk meminjamkannya kaos. Gadis itu kemudian teringat akan kaos yang tadi ia beli. Kaos yang sebenarnya diperuntukkan untuk Lay. Luhan mengeluarkan benda itu, mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai.

" _Ya!_ Kenapa kau membeli banyak kaos? Aku hanya ingin memintamu membeli satu untuk Lay." Taeyong membela dirinya dengan mengatakan jika Luhan tak mengatakan harus membeli berapa. Ia hanya menyuruhnya pilihkan yang bagus dan kelima kaos itulah yang terbaik dari yang terbaik.

"Tapi, kenapa semuanya sama… hanya warnanya saja yang berbeda."

"Aku bingung untuk memilihnya, jadi aku ambil semuanya." Taeyong keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dan terkejut melihat Luhan sudah ada di depan pintu segera akan memberikan kaos untuknya.

"Aaaa! _"_ Jeritan suara Luhan memecah suasana rumahnya yang sepi. Taeyong hanya tertawa mendengarnya berteriak. Pria itu terlilhat senang sekali menggoda Luhan, dengan tanpa malunya Taeyong memakai kaosnya dihadapan Luhan.

"Maaf.. Anggap saja hadiah sebelum kita resmi menikah. Kau sudah melihat otot perutku lebih dulu bahkan sebelum bertunangan. Hahaha…" Luhan masih dengan menutup matanya berjalan menjauhi tempat terkutuk itu. Sekarang ia berpikir, bahwa Taeyong lebih berani saat semakin lama menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Tidurlah… aku harus mengerjakan sesuatu." Taeyong meneguk air dan menyalakan ponselnya. Sementara itu, Luhan masih khawatir apakah ia bisa tidur tenang malam ini. Ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang saat kau belum tidur, tidurlah lebih dulu. Aku akan menunggumu." Sahut Luhan menyuruh Taeyong untuk berhenti memainkan ponselnya dan tidur.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau…" Taeyong menaruh ponselnya di meja. Menutup jendela yang sedari tadi terbuka dan berhenti sebelum saat jendela itu tertutup. Ia melihat Sehun berdiri di depan gerbang sambil berteriak. Rumah ini memiliki kedap suara yang sangat baik, suara Sehun yang sepertinya keras tidak bisa ia dengar dari atas sana. Taeyong melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun dan menutup rapat jendelanya, mematikan lampu tengah kamar hingga menyisakan lampu meja samping yang masih menyala di sebelah Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur jika lampunya masih menyala." Taeyong kini ikut berbaring di sebelah Luhan. Di ruangan yang semi gelap, Luhan hanya bisa menyelimuti dirinya sampai atas. Untuk saat ini, dia benar-benar tak bisa nyaman menutup mata. Walaupun Tayeong sudah memejamkan matanya sekarang.

"Apa ini, kau bilang tidak bisa tidur di ruangan gelap."

"Masih ada satu lampu disana… diamlah, aku tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanmu lagi."

Luhan pun memberanikan diri untuk menutup matanya. Perlahan. Walau sebenarnya kondisi jantungnya tidak stabil menahan pompaan darah yang begitu cepat. Setelah malam mulai memuncak ke angkasa, bulan menyapa mesra penghuni alam semesta dengan cahaya terangnya. Malam itu terasa semakin panjang, dikala dua orang yang sedang menghabiskan malam bersama menyimpan kekhawatiran yang serupa. Taeyong tidak sungguhan memejamkan matanya karena ia memikirkan hal lain. Tak lama kemudian, dia menyalakan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Kapan acara itu?" Taeyong berbicara pelan di tengah telfonnya.

"Siapa?"

"Hssh, baiklah. Nanti kuhubungi lagi." Tertutup. Luhan membuka matanya sedikit dan melirik orang di sebelahnya. Orang itu memasang wajahnya sangat serius saat setelah panggilan itu berakhir.

 **Pukul 07.00**

" _Uri_ -Luhan, kau di dalam? Kau bilang listriknya padam semalam. Kau baik-baik saja?" Teriakan Mama Jeonghan pagi itu berhasil membangunkan dua orang yang sekarang sedang nyenyak berpelukan di atas ranjang. Luhan lebih dulu bangun lalu membangunkan Taeyong dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Cepatlah…" Taeyong masuk ke dalam beserta seragam dan tasnya. Bersembunyi di dalam sebelum mamanya membuka pintu.

"Sayang… Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Hehehe… tentu." Mama Jeonghan menangkap adanya ketidakberesan dari kamar putrinya yang biasanya rapi. Banyak bungkus makanan dan minuman berserakan. Meja komputer yang penuh dengan kertas dan buku menganga. Lalu dua ponsel yang tergeletak di meja.

"Ponsel siapa ini?"

"Ah, itu.. semalam Taeyong disini. Mungkin dia lupa membawa ponselnya. Aku akan memberikannya nanti." Luhan mengambil ponsel Taeyong dengan cepat.

"Tapi… motor siapa di luar? Apa papa membeli motor baru?" Luhan kembali teringat jika motor Taeyong masih terparkir di luar.

"Aaaa… Itu motor Taeyong, bannya bocor. Jadi semalam ia pulang dengan taksi." Harus berapa banyak kebohongan lagi yang harus Luhan ucapkan. Dia tak pernah berbohong pada mamanya sebelumnya. Tapi kali ini demi kebaikan mereka berdua. Apa jadinya jika mamanya tahu jika Taeyong menginap disini semalam.

"Kau tidak berbohong kan? Kupikir kalian tidur bersama disini, Hahaha... Baiklah, mama akan langsung ke kantor pagi ini. Jangan terlambat ke sekolah sayang," Luhan tertawa datar di balik punggung mamanya.

 ** _Oh Sehun : Aku tunggu di lapangan!_**

Taeyong mendapat pesan kejutan pagi itu. Sesuatu terjadi sebelum mereka berangkat sekolah, Mama Jeonghan secara tak terduga kembali ke rumah karena ada yang tertinggal. Sontak, hal itu membuat kedua jantung Luhan dan Taeyong hampir lepas saking kagetnya. Tapi, semua itu berakhir baik dengan sedikit kebohongan yang mengantar mereka pergi ke sekolah bersama dengan Mama jeonghan.

Sesampainya di gerbang, Taeyong dan Luhan bertemu Lay yang menunggu dengan setia di tempat biasa.

"Lay, bisa kau temani Luhan sebentar? Aku akan menyusul nanti," Taeyong bergegas meninggalkan mereka tanpa menjelaskan kemana ia pergi.

"Kenapa kalian bisa bersama?" tanya Lay masih tak mengerti melihat Taeyong turun dari mobil Mama Jeonghan. Luhan menjawabnya dengan wajah datar "Ahh, kupikir aku sudah gila. Oppa, ikut aku sebentar." Luhan menarik Lay ke sebuah toko untuk membeli makanan kecil. Disana mereka duduk di tenda luar toko dan menghabiskan beberapa _gimbap_ dan jus.

"Hann- _ie_ ~" Baekhyun dan satu orang temannya ikut bergabung dengan Lay dan Luhan di meja. Melihat Luhan yang tak semangat pagi itu membuat Baekhyun ikut sedih. "Lay, apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Lay menggeleng cepat dan tidak tahu kenapa Luhan menjadi seperti ini.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi, aku turut menyesal. Sehun pasti sudah menyelamatkanmu kemarin. Hann- _ie_ sudah kukatakan Taeyong itu…"

"Sehun? Aku tidak bertemu dengan Sehun semalam? Baekhyun- _ssi_ , aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun tentang Taeyong."

"Kau harus dengarkan kami, Lee Taeyong sangat terkenal diantara para berandalan. Jangan tertipu wajah tampannya, dia itu lebih buruk dari yang terlihat. Luhan, percaya padaku. Taeyong bukan sebaik yang kau pikir. Temanku pernah melihatnya memukuli seseorang di bar. Aku juga pernah bertemu dengannya di bar yang sama, dia meminum alkhohol bersama wanita murahan. Kumohon jangan terlalu percaya dengannya, Hann- _ie_ …" Teman Baekhyun yang bernama Kyungsoo turut mengiyakannya. Dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dan Baekhyun bahkan mengaku pernah hampir diciumnya saat ia sedang mabuk berat.

"Kupikir juga begitu, saat kau pergi, Taeyong seperti berubah menjadi sosok menakutkan, dia bicara kasar padaku kemarin. Luhan, lebih baik jauhi dia sekarang!"

"… Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan ini? Taeyong bukan orang yang seperti itu. Kau sendiri tidak mengenalnya bagaimana bisa mengatakan seperti itu." Luhan menatap Baekhyun dan temanya penuh kemarahan begitu juga Lay.

"Lay! Aku pikir kita sahabat baik, aku pikir kau orang yang paling mengertiku, tapi ternyata… kau sama seperti mereka. Jangan membicarakan Taeyong di depanku lagi, aku pergi!" Luhan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Luhan menjadi sangat marah kepada mereka. Lay menganggap jika ini bukan PMS, dia tak pernah semarah ini sebelumnya.

Seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar mengepul parah, ingin meledak, dan terasa panas. Luhan tak sanggup untuk mendengar kejelekan tentang Taeyong lagi. Orang-orang sangat keterlaluan. Luhan berpikir, bahwa tidak mungkin orang seperti Taeyong melakukan hal tak berguna seperti yang mereka ucapkan.

 _Bbukk !_

"Apa yang kau bilang?!" Di tengah lapangan, beberapa siswa berkerumun menyaksikan perkelahian antara dua manusia. Kacaunya, tak ada yang menengahi mereka ataupun menghentikan pertengkaran itu. Mereka saling melempar umpatan dan mengeluarkan energi sebelum pelajaran olahraga berlangsung.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, ha?!" Sehun masih bersikeras meminta penjelasan tentang semalam. Hal menjijikan yang sempat ia bayangkan.

" _Ya!_ Bersihkan otak kotormu, sebelum bicara! Bicara sembarangan, seperti sampah. Kau punya otak tidak?" Chanyeol dan Kai yang hanya melihat sudah geram sejak tadi mendengar ucapan Taeyong. Lagi-lagi dia menghalangi keduanya untuk ikut campur. Sehun menegaskan jika ini masalahnya.

"Woah, Oh Sehun! Aku jelaskan sekali lagi, Luhan sekarang milikku. Memang kau siapa beraninya marah dan memukul orang sembarangan. Dasar, bodoh! Kau marah hanya karena kita mengerjakan tugas bersama. Ahaha…" Taeyong mengusap hidungnya yang berdarah karena pukulan Sehun.

" _Ya!_ Lee Taeyong !" sebuah suara telah berhasil memecahkan suasana memanas pagi hari itu. Luhan datang menengahi mereka dan langsung mendorong keduanya agar berjauhan.

"Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau gila?" tanya Sehun tak habis pikir.

"Kau lebih gila, Oh Sehun!" tatapan Luhan sangat menakutkan. Bisa dengan jelas, lingkaran hitamnya membulat legam penuh amarah. Tak ada raut bercanda sedikitpun.

"Hann- _ie_ …" Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Lay yang baru saja datang turut prihatin melihat sikap Luhan yang mulai gila. Dia tak bisa melihat mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk. Dia bahkan tak mau mendengar apapun yang teman-temannya coba katakan.

"Jangan pernah ganggu dia lagi!" Luhan melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan Taeyong, membantunya berjalan menuju ruang UKS. Taeyong hanya diam melihat sikap Luhan padanya.

Orang genius nomor satu di sekolah tinggi Seowon berani mengambil langkah berani yang bisa menjerumuskannya ke masalah besar nantinya. Luhan orangnya.

"Maaf… Kau baik-baik saja?" Taeyong sempat-sempatnya bertanya padahal dirinya sendiri sedang sakit. Luhan hanya menatap Taeyong tak mengatakan apapun.

"Aku akan panggil guru kesini, berbaringlah…" Taeyong mengangguk, tangannya sibuk memegangi tisu yang menutupi kedua lubang hidungnya.

Saat meninggalkan ruangan UKS, tepat di depan pintu, Luhan berdiri bersandar pada pintu. Ia memegangi kepalanya sangat kesakitan. Tapi, gadis itu tetap berusaha menahannya dan pergi mencari guru. Di jalan, ia bertemu seorang siswa. Dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Luhan. Dengan senang hati, Luhan mengajaknya ke atap.

Tertulis di _nametag_ seragamnya, Kim Doyoung. Pria yang ternyata berada di kelas yang sama dengan Baekhyun itu memberanikan diri menemui Luhan. Ia yakin Doyoung punya sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan, wajahnya terlihat gugup dan belum juga memulai pembicaraan sejak semenit yang lalu.

"Eum,,," katanya menggantungkan ucapannya, membuat Luhan semakin penasaran apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia katakan. Sejujurnya, Luhan tak pernah tahu jika ada temannya yang bernama Kim Doyoung. Mata bulatnya membulat sangat lucu, dagu lancipnya semakin menegaskan bentuk wajahnya dan saat ia berbicara gigi rapinya melengkung menggemaskan.

"Aku mengatakan ini karena aku ingin menyelamatkanmu… Apa yang dikatakan Sehun dan teman-temannya benar. Taeyong- _sunbae_ , dia orang yang menakutkan dari yang kau kira. Aku hanya berpikir orang sebaik dan sepintar dirimu, tak pantas untuknya."

"Ooh… begitu. Tapi kenapa kau memanggilnya _sunbae_?"

"Aku … tidak bisa mengatakannya, aku harus kembali ke kelas."

"Doyoung- _ah_ —"

"Ah! Jika kau masih tak percaya padaku, datang ke tempat ini jam 9 nanti. Aku pergi dulu!" Doyoung berjalan cepat meninggalkan Luhan yang seperti masih bertanya kenapa ia memintanya datang ke alamat yang ia berikan.

Luhan mengamati postur tubuh Doyoung, dia seperti pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Tinggi, seragamnya sangat ketat, dan tindik kecil di bagian telinganya. Kedua mata Luhan menyipit mulai menebak-nebak.

"Mungkinkah… dia _Iljin_ ?" Iljin adalah sekumpulan siwa-siwa senior yang biasa disebut gangster sekolah. Mereka biasanya memajaki uang siswa junior dan membuat keributan. Berbuat kecurangan dan suka bertindak seenaknya sendiri. Tapi, sikap Doyoung terlihat seperti anak baik-baik.

Ddrtt!

"Halo… Apa?! Dimana? Aku akan kesana…" Gadis itu langsung berlari menuruni tangga dan meninggalkan sekolah sebelum bel masuk resmi berbunyi. Setelah mendapat telfon yang entah dari siapa, dia mulai tergesa-gesa sampai tak sadar jika Lay terus berteriak memanggilnya.

.

.

.

.

Nama : Kim Mingyu [6 April 1993]

Position : Pengacara khusus Perusahaan Lee

Note :

\- Terlibat kasus di sebuah karaoke dan membuat keributan (2007)

\- Pernah tergabung dalam WYF " _Nama gangster terkuat di New York_ " (2009)

\- Distributor utama obat-obatan dan narkoba illegal di Korea (2009 - sekarang)

\- Hubungan yang masih tak diketahui dengan Kevin.

 _*Kevin adalah senior para Iljin yang memimpin seluruh Iljin di Seoul*_

Taeyong membaca ulang laporan penyelidikan Wakil ketua Im yang ia kirim semalam. Sudah beberapa bulan terakhir ini Taeyong merasa janggal dengan apa yang dilakukan ayahnya. Setelah mengikat kontrak dengan orang semacam Kim Mingyu dan membuatnya menjadi pengacara khusus untuk perusahaan. Taeyong semakin terheran dengan acara pertunangannya dengan Luhan yang terkesan mendadak. Ia sangat tahu keadaan perusahaan ayahnya berada di ambang kritis. Jika memang alasan keuangan, Taeyong ingin segera menghentikannya.

"Halo, kau bilang acara malam ini? Aku harus mendengar penjelasan darinya. Aku punya rencana untuk menangkapnya. Dengarkan aku, jam 8 aku akan pergi kesana. Setengah jam kemudian, panggil polisi. Wakil ketua Im, aku benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa ayah memperkerjakannya? Apa kau yakin dia pengacara? Kau tidak baca catatannya? Lagipula, apa yang direncanakan ayah sebenarnya…."

"Tuan muda, sebenarnya aku tidak boleh mengatakan ini. Tapi kupikir aku harus mengatakannya. Untuk masalah pertunangan anda dengan putri Tuan Xiu, aku yakin itu berhubungan dengan masalah perusahaan."

"Apa ayah mengatakannya padamu?"

"Tidak. Presdir Lee tidak akan membicarakan masalah selain perusahaan denganku. Ini hanya spekulasi saya saja, tuan muda. Ah, ada satu hal lagi. Kemarin ayah anda bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Kevin. Anda ingat, dia orang yang sama dengan yang ada di catatan Kim Mingyu." Taeyong yang sedang berbaring di ranjang UKS terdiam dan berpikir serius. Panggilan itu berakhir tak lama setelah Wakil Ketua Im memutuskannya.

"Kevin?" sebutnya pelan. Orang yang pernah terlibat sebuah pertengkaran dengan Taeyong. Orang yang berusaha membuat Taeyong hancur.

Luhan telah berada di rumah sakit setelah mendapat panggilan dari mamanya dan mengatakan jika papanya dibawa kemari.

"Ma…" Luhan memanggil Mama Jeonghan yang sedang duduk menunduk di depan bangsal rumah sakit. Gadis yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya mendatangi mamanya lemas. Wajahnya pucat dan berkeringat di sekujur dahinya karena harus berlari kesini.

"Dokter bilang… kankernya mulai menyebar ke setengah bagian kakinya. Bagaimana ini? Papamu… " Mama Jeonghan menangis sangat keras sambil memukul-mukul punggung Luhan pelan. Setelah mendengar itu, Luhan menangis semakin deras. Ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Baginya, penjelasan mamanya sudah cukup jelas membuatnya sedih.

Melihat keadaannya yang begitu lemah, banyak sekali infus yang menempel di seluruh tubuhnya, matanya tertutup sangat rapat seolah tak ingin membuka, bibir yang biasa selalu tersenyum itu mendadak menjadi pucat menyedihkan, kulitnya kering dan dingin. Untuk pertama kalinya, Papa Hanbin menunjukkan kelemahannya.

Luhan berjalan mendekati papanya, ia seperti tak percaya. Jadi, ini bukan mimpi. Saat berjalan, Luhan kembali mengingat pertengkaran yang sering mereka lakukan belakangan ini. Termasuk saat sebelum papanya berangkat ke Jepang, Luhan bertengkar dengan papanya, menolak tentang pertunangannya dengan Taeyong.

"Aku tidak mau! Lagian kalian akan cerai, kenapa aku harus mengikuti perjodohan itu. Aku tidak akan melakukannya, sampai kapanpun."

"Luhan! Dengarkan papa, ini semua demi kebaikanmu sayang…"

"Kenapa kalian selalu bertindak seperti itu, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku sudah besar, aku bisa memilih apa yang ingin aku lakukan dan tidak. Tidakkah kalian sudah bersikap keterlaluan padaku, kalian memilih bercerai tanpa mengerti bagaimana perasaanku, lalu memintaku ikut perjodohan bodoh itu. "

 _Ppakk!_

Papa Hanbin menampar pipi Luhan sangat keras. Dan tamparan itu membuat Luhan berhenti berbicara berani di hadapan papanya. Airmata menurun perlahan seiring rintihan perih yang sudah mulai panas di bagian pipinya.

"Aku benci papa!"

Sikap itu yang membuat Luhan menyesal sekarang.


End file.
